my_fanfiction_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peeta
Biography Peeta was reaped at the age of sixteen for the 74th Hunger Games as the District 12 male. He received a score of 7 for his physical strength. 74th Hunger Games In the cornucopia bloodbath, Peeta formed an alliance with Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Azora and Neuro. That night, Peeta, along with all the others except Neuro, went hunting through the woods. Cato injured Savannah but Peeta had to go back and kill her. After Katniss dropped the tracker jacker nest on Peeta and the careers, Peeta escaped from the tracker jackers and came back to warn Katniss that Cato was coming back. When Cato realized that Peeta was helping Katniss, he stabbed Peeta in the leg. Peeta then went to the riverbank and camouflaged himself onto the ground. Katniss finds Peeta after the announcement that there can be two victors from the same district. By that point, Peeta's leg is infected and he is very sick. The two find a small cave to rest in until the feast where Peeta forbids Katniss to go. With help from a sleeping syrup sent by Katniss and Peeta's mentor, Peeta is made to fall asleep and Katniss goes to get his medicine from the feast. After returning and using the medicine, the two relax in the cave while it storms outside for a couple days. Afterwards, Peeta goes to gather berries while Katniss hunts. Peeta unknowingly gathers nightlock, which is secretly stolen from him by Fynch. Fynch eats the berries and dies seconds later. On day seventeen, Peeta, Katniss, and Cato are the only tributes left and they're attacked by wolf muttations. All three run to the cornucopia but Peeta is bitten on the leg. This weakens him so Cato grabs him and threatens to kill him if Katniss kills Cato. Katniss shoots Cato in the hand and Peeta knocks him off the edge to be mauled by the wolf muttations. After Katniss kills Cato out of mercy the next morning, the two are told that there can only be one victor. When they threaten to commit a double suicide, the Head Gamemaker allows them both to be victors. 75th Hunger Games For the 75th Hunger Games, Peeta volunteered to take the place of Haymitch, who was reaped as the District 12 male. His training score was a 12 because he painted a picture of Rue for the Gamemakers. While waiting on his pedestal after the Games have started for Katniss to come get him as Peeta couldn't swim, Peeta was attacked by Louis. Peeta ended up causing the death of Louis as the fight took them both underwater and Peeta punched Louis underwater, causing him to inhale salt water and drown even quicker. Almost immediately into the Games, Katniss and Peeta form an alliance with Finnick and Mags. The four travel into the jungle but realize that the arena is small when Peeta runs into the force field and has to be revived by Finnick using CPR. Peeta is awoken early the next morning by Katniss warning them about the poisonous fog. Peeta runs but his legs begin to twitch so badly that he can't even stand. With Finnick carrying Mags and Katniss' arms twitching badly, nobody can help Peeta walk so Mags sacrifices herself and goes into the poisonous fog to die in order for the other three to live. Finnick and Katniss carry Peeta to the beach where they purge themselves of the poison in the salt water pool. An hour later, Peeta goes into the jungle to get water with the spile. Peeta is then attacked by the orangutan muttations. He is about to be bitten when Antonia jumps out from her camouflage and takes the bite for him, dying in the process. Peeta holds her as she dies and calms her in her last moments as she was going through withdrawls from morphling. Katniss, Peeta and Finnick find Beetee, Wiress and Johanna come onto the beach and they form an alliance of six. When Wiress and Katniss discover that the arena is like a clock, the six head to the cornucopia island to get more weapons. When Beetee, Finnick, Johanna, Katniss and Peeta are distracted by making a map of the arena, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria come to the island and Gloss slits Wiress' throat. Gloss and Cashmere are killed by Katniss and Johanna respectively and Brutus and Enobaria escape just before the island begins to spin. After they leave the island, Beetee forms a plan to electrocute Brutus and Enobaria. The six travel to the lightning tree and wrap the wire around the tree. Then, Katniss and Johanna take the wire back to the beach. When they're halfway there, the wire is cut and Peeta and Finnick both charge into the jungle. Peeta comes upon Brutus killing Chaff so Peeta kills Brutus in a fit of rage. Enobaria then comes upon Peeta and kills him with her knife. Notes *Peeta's kill count is 2. *Peeta tied with Katniss for 1st in the 74th Hunger Games. He placed 6th in the 75th Hunger Games. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Tributes in the 74th Hunger Games Category:Tributes in the 75th Hunger Games Category:District 12 Citizens Category:Training Score: 7 Category:Training Score: 12 Category:Deceased Category:Victors from District 12 Category:Killed by Enobaria